


Strokes of Gold

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Ib (Video Game), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi as Mary, Akashi is around 10, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, I'm sorry but Kagami won't make it, I'm vague with things here, Ib setting, Kagami as Gary, Kagami is around 19-22, Kuroko as Ib, Kuroko is around 15, i'm a little shit, it's not exactly Ib though, mostly because I was in a hurry to type this, yeah I like Mary fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ib-themed AU.</p><p>Kuroko and Kagami discover a painting of a certain red-haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strokes of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this sure brings back memories. I mean, I always wanted to write an Ib AU, so finally getting to it is important to me. It's really sketchy because I had to type it really fast in a limited amount of time. Might edit later.

_"I'm Sei."_ the red haired boy introduces himself. He holds a yellow rose in his hands, his lithe fingers dangerously playing with the thorns. It's a rose that had barely bloomed, all petals closed together. Kuroko's light blue one has bloomed more than it, and Kagami's own has all its pedals spread widely, proudly showing off their crimson glory.

 

Kagami and Kuroko both give their full names to the boy, who dares not look them in the eyes. Kagami can't help but wonder about the bizzare colour of it. It's true that the sky blue of Kuroko's rose is more unusual in colouring, but it didn't fit the boy at all. The clothes he wore, white and a soft blue that contrasted his red hair and eyes didn't fit well with it.

 

 _"I know the way out."_ he claims.  _"Please follow me."_

 

They follow in silence for most of the way. The place they found themselves into is a maze. They soon seperated from each other.

 

 

Kagami reaches an empty room that was supposed to serve as a gallery. All picture frames are blank, save for one. It's covered with wide, satin red sheets. It doesn't take too much efford for him to remove them (it actually does, because the painting is of larger than usual propotions and is hanged rather than placed down). When he does, he meets with a familiar face.

Red hair, long bangs, a pair of sharp and cat-like golden eyes.

Even with the slight differences -the hair _length_ and eye _colour_ \- aren't enough to make him doubt the portrayed person's identity, and the small, metal plaque at the bottom of the frame only confirms is.

 

**Akashi Seijuro.**

 

This is a legendary lost painting alright. _The Bleeding Boy,_ it was dubbed by those who searched for it. Occultists claimed it was a cursed one, having been made with actual blood, blood that belonged to the person it depicted. Seeing it, he could tell that wasn't the case. The gloss of oil paint and varnish was obvious, even after all that time.

 

 

"Kuroko!" he yells, when he finds the teen later on, and the redhead dangerously _close_ to him. "Get away from him!"

Akashi glares at him, a pair of hair cutting scissors in his left hand. Without any warning, he charges forth. _"Tetsuya is miine! Don't stand in my way, Kagami Taiga!"_

Instictively he takes a step back, but that doesn't guarantee his being saved, not yet. Akashi might be small, but compared to him, he's far more agile, so it doesn't come as a surprise when he gets stabbed.

He drops his red rose in surprise.

It hurts.

 

 

Kuroko can only stare in disbelief. He couldn't believe it; how could someone change in one moment that drastically.

_Falling petals._

There's a clattering sound and he sees scissors fall into the ground.

'Sei' walks backwards, closer to him.

He turns his head.

He's trembling.

_Red eyes._

"Kuroko? What happened? Did I do something?"

He can't help but run. Run as fast as he can before his stamina runs out.

He hears footsteps behind.

He doesn't look back.

 

There's a door. He manages to go through.

He trips and falls.

He hits his head and loses consiousness.

 

 

 

 

Someone is calling out for him.

"Tetsuya! You're okay!"

Kuroko blinks in confusion.

"Nii-chan. We need to go now."

Such a familiar face.

"Mama and papa are waiting for us."

Red hair.

"They're really worried."

_Golden eyes._

"S-Sei...?"

The younger boy nods, smiling, and takes his hand. "Let's go."

 

 

**_The outside world is such a beautiful place._ **


End file.
